The transducers utilized in ultrasonic based time of flight ranging systems and level measurement systems experience ringing which results from the continuation of vibrations that occur after the excitation pulse or input is ended. The ringing gives rise to a characteristic known as blanking. The blanking characteristic makes it difficult, if not impossible, to measure echo pulses, or distances close to the transducer, because of the ringing effects.
Better damping to decrease the ringing allows the blanking distance to be reduced. This in turn provides the level measurement system the capability to provide a greater measurement range, i.e. ranging from the target surface in the vessel to a point in close proximity to the transducer. Reduced ringing also results in more accurate distance measurements, higher dependability, and better acoustic echo response.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improving the ringing characteristics of transducers to realize improved performance and the other benefits in time of flight ranging systems and/or ultrasonic based level measurement systems.